May 10th
by moonlightangel93
Summary: May 10th. It was a simple day to most people. But to two supernaturals it was more than another day, it was an anniversary of sorts. This is the story of those two people and how one day can change your whole life. One-Shot. Written for Bamon Day AKA May 10th


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

May 10th. It was a simple day to most people. But to two supernaturals it was more than another day, it was an anniversary of sorts. This is the story of those two people and how one day can change your whole life.

* * *

 _May 10th, 2015_

Bonnie's POV

This was the day I dreaded to appear. May 10th was like a nightmare to live. After being on repeat of this day, it was a day I dreaded.

"Happy anniversary Bon Bon." I turned and saw Damon standing behind me. He must've noticed my confused face because he began explaining. "Don't tell me you forgot. Prison world, repeat of May 10th. It's like our anniversary for becoming besties." I laughed at that.

Damon Salvatore had a best friends anniversary for us. I suppose that made the day bearable.

* * *

 _May 10th, 2016_

Damon's POV

I sighed as Bonnie lectured me about how breaking up with Elena was wrong and that we could still make it work for a little bit. I didn't want it to work anymore. I realized something, I wasn't inlove with Elena anymore.

No, she, had taken my heart within four months and it took me two years to realize it. I sighed and sat my bourbon down. Then, completely aware I may end up on fire afterwards, I walked over to Bonnie and I kissed her.

She was obviously shocked, she stood frozen for a minute before cooperating. Then it seemed like something went off in her head and she pushed me away.

"You can't just kiss me, you just broke up with Elena." She stated.

"Yea I did Bon Bon, and you wanna know why? Because I realized that I love you. I realized I was inlove with you." I told her.

She was still for a minute and then kissed me. And even though the words weren't spoken, I knew that she loved me too.

* * *

 _May 10th, 2017  
_

Bonnie's POV

I sighed contently when I felt Damon kiss the side of my head.

"Good morning Bon Bon." Damon murmured as he squeezed me slightly.

"I'm tired." I muttered and buried my head in the pillow.

"I know, you study too much." He replied. "You need to stop studying sometimes and go to sleep."

Dating Damon was different than being friends with him. He cared more about me, he held me often. At first everyone thought it was weird, seeing Damon being so protective over me and telling me he loved me in front of everyone. I think everyone got used to it though.

"Bonnie, we haven't talked about the elephant in the room." Damon stated.

"And what is that?"

"You're still human." He said. "And I love you, I don't want you to change, but Bon, I can't lose you."

I sighed and realized he was right. I was still human and anything could happen. I could die right this second.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If we're still together in a year, you can turn me. If I'm about to die before that you can give me your blood. Deal?" I said.

"Deal." He replied.

* * *

 _May 9th, 2018_

Damon's POV

"If you still love Elena so much then just go back to Elena!" Bonnie yelled at me.

"I told you I don't love her anymore! I broke up with her for you!" I yelled back.

"Really? So that's why she said you two kissed last week?" She retorted.

That was true. Elena kissed me, but I pushed her back immediately.

"Y'know what, just forget it. Our whole relationship was a mistake." And with that the love of my life stormed out.

Bonnie's POV

"They didn't kiss." Caroline stated when she walked back in after talking to Elena. "I mean, they did, but Damon pushed her away immediately. Elena kissed him."

Then my tears fell harder. "I told him our relationship was a mistake." I sobbed out.

I loved Damon, I loved Damon to death. I would do anything to make sure he was okay.

Caroline sat on the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Bon, he loves you. Just talk to him."

I nodded. _Tomorrow_ , tomorrow I'll talk to him.

* * *

 _May 10th, 2018_

Bonnie's POV

I took a deep breath and knocked on the Salvatore door. Damon opened the door and words started falling out.

"I'm so sorry. Caroline told me what really happened and I felt awful. I didn't mean a word I said. I love you to death and-" Damon cut me off by kissing me.

"I love you too." He muttered when he pulled away.

"And... If our deal's still in check, I'm still up for it." I told him.

* * *

 _May 10th, 2019_

Damon's POV

Bonnie was different as a vampire. Not in a bad way, but she was different. She was more powerful, especially when we found out she could be a vampire and a witch. She didn't let anyone push her around whatsoever. She changed for the better.

"I love you." Bonnie said as she curled up next to me in bed.

"I love you too."

* * *

So while May 10th was a day that started to be a day of pain, it soon became a day where two supernaturals fell in love.

 **Idk if I like this or not, I just wanted to write something for Bamon Day.**

 **Happy Mother's Day, Bamon Day, and May 10th!**


End file.
